Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch switch, especially to a flat self-luminous touch switch.
Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates an outline of a luminous push-button of prior art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the luminous push-button of prior art has a body 10, a luminous button part 20, and a plurality of switch connection pins 30.
When in operation, an operator can change the interconnection status of the plurality of switch connection pins 30 by pressing the luminous button part 20.
However, there are mechanical switches (not shown in the figure) inside the body 10 and the mechanical switches generally have contact failure issue after a finite number of push operations on the luminous button part 20. Besides, dust and moisture can enter the body 10 via gaps between the body 10 and the luminous button part 20 to cause poor contact or short circuit phenomenon in the plurality of switch connection pins 30. As a result, the practical operation lifetime of the luminous push-button of prior art cannot satisfy the consumers. Besides, under the trend that the electronic products require a slim and small form factor, as small sized luminous push buttons cannot be easily assembled and cost high, luminous push buttons are therefore not suitable in some applications.
To solve the foregoing problems, a novel luminous switch structure is needed.